Dyskusja użytkownika:Mysia
Yo! Mam pewną sprawę chodzi mi o artykuły, a mianowicie: nie wrzucaj obrazków, które już są na wikii. Myślę, że jesteś na tyle dobrym userem, że możesz spokojnie znaleźć w pokrewnym artykule zdjęcie, które jest ci potrzebne, a nie po dziesięć razy wrzucać to samo, to tyle :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 15:25, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) e czemu usunęłaś to wszystko o kibie?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:47, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) nie chodzi o to....nie możesz mimo wszystko usuwać tekstu i nic nie zostawiać, ale jeśli masz zamiar zrobić to szybko to tak pozostawię[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:43, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) tak, jestem w pełni świadom że to nie była forma ataku. Jeśli chodzi natomiast o reklamę wiki, to nie ma mowy. Próbowałem na wielu forach ją rozreklamować, i skończyło się na niczym. Gdybyś się dobrze jednak przyjrzała to zauważyłabyś, że na kilku innych wikiach, jest reklama nwiki. Ta wikia dopiero nie zaczyna, i ma ponad dwa lata. I uważam, że naród Polski jest głupi, i na razie są tylko same dowody na to[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 05:03, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) o tej jednej postaci, to uważam za głupi pomysł, bo każdy może robić co chce itd., znając naród to na pewno będzie mała odezwa. A jeśli chodzi o reklamę: to może sama spróbujesz? PS: THIS IS SPARTA!![[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:29, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) "Zaraz.. ja miałabym gadać z administratorami forów o reklamowaniu się wiki, która w rezultacie nie jest moja i jestem na niej zwykłym userem? o.O No sory, ale to trochę dziwnie brzmi." skoro sama nie chcesz to następnym razem niczego nie sugeruj, ok?? i nie pisz do mnie takim tonem, bo to irytuje......[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:01, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) ale ja jej wtedy nie zakończyłem, i po raz kolejny mówię, żebyś do mnie nie pisała takim tonem[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:24, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) alternatywna historia http://naruto-alternatywna-historia.blogspot.com/ tutaj znajdziesz opowiadania, ktore bede jak najczesciej dodawal jezeli cie to interesuje to wbijaj =D Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Powiedz mi, dlaczego chcesz się męczyć z tym, jak po prostu możesz to przetłumaczyć i ta metoda jest bardziej chwalona? Większość informacji była zbędna, bo po prostu rozszerzyłaś to co było już napisane, przez co wiele informacji powtarzało się w różnej formie. Jeśli zależy Ci na rozwoju wiki, to po prostu tłumacz dalej artykuły, bo to lepiej wychodzi.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:25, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) Niestety będę, musisz być tego świadoma. Większość starych edycji pozostawię bez komentarza, a to że to Twój problem, no cóż, problemy trzeba zwalczać :).[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:59, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) Mam pytanie: czy wogóle wiesz, że wrzucanie miniaturek na wiki jest zakazane i karane? I czy wiesz, że to w ogóle robisz?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:40, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) Ostrzeżenie Dostajesz pierwsze ostrzeżenie za wrzucanie miniaturek, które w dodatku są powtarzającymi się grafikami. Radzę się pilnować. 05:42, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) No to teraz już wiesz....[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 05:54, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) Mysiu nie wrzucaj grafik, jeśli ich nigdzie nie używasz.[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 14:30, wrz 13, 2011 (UTC) A co w niej zrobiłaś?: Usunęłaś informacje, że Minato jest dzieckiem przepowiedni.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 09:16, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) Rzeczywiście, dodałaś. Tylko, że co? Napisałaś "Yogen nie K" (jak mogłaś to w ogóle tłumaczyć?) i napisałaś, że chakrą Minato jest Futon, czego nawet nie wiemy.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 09:28, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) Yogen "nie" Ko. No nie wydaje mi się...[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 09:45, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) Dokładnie, jako dobry duszek tej wiki, moim obowiązkiem jest dbać, by użytkownicy uczyli się na swoich błędach i ich nie powtarzali :). Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 10:02, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) Aaa i jeszcze coś, podczas przerabiania artykułu, ustawienia akapitów też bierz z angielskiej, bo potem dokładasz mi roboty przy poprawkach Twojego artykułu.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 10:08, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) Powinnaś wiedzieć, że nigdy nie cofam edycji jeśli to niekonieczne. Po prostu zależy mi na tym, żeby użytkownicy nie powielali swoich błędów, jak np. Ty z miniaturkami itp. i dlatego też tego typu rzeczy nie bd robić. Podczas przerobienia artu usuwaj cały tekst, tak jak w Kibie itp., a nie łącz jeden z drugim, bo to też mi utrudnia późniejsze porównanie.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 10:13, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) Ujmę to tak: Nie jestem już adminem, a obecni nie bd na to pewnie zwracać uwagi :P. Nie no, jakbym dalej był adminem to bym Ci pozwolił, bo widać, że lepiej Ci się tak pracuje.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 10:33, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz możesz napisać w nazwa_unicode tylko dopisz że polskie tłumaczenie. 12:51, wrz 18, 2011 (UTC) Mogę stworzyć tą komórkę na nazwę specjalnie dla ciebie. Nie ma problemu. 13:38, wrz 18, 2011 (UTC) Gdy bedziesz wpisywać wpisz "|Polska Nazwa = ..." i bedzie. 13:41, wrz 18, 2011 (UTC) Kompresja Co dokładnie masz na myśli?Miszcz1995 14:35, wrz 22, 2011 (UTC) : No, kompresja polega na zmniejszaniu objętości itp, a piasek tutaj się kompresuje i zmienia w piramidę. Jeśli jednak uważasz, że się mylę, to możesz poprawić, mi to nie przeszkadza.Miszcz1995 17:09, wrz 22, 2011 (UTC) :: W takiej sytuacji, niepotrzebnie rozpoczynasz ze mną dyskusję. Praca na wiki, polega na współpracy, poprawaniu błędów drugiej osoby, jedną edycją w tamtym artykule mogłaś zastąpić całą naszą dyskusję na ten temat i nie byłoby problemu. Co to drugiej części Twojej wypowiedzi: Muszę przyznać Ci rację, gdyż tak faktycznie jest.Miszcz1995 13:26, wrz 23, 2011 (UTC) Like it ;) [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 15:10, wrz 23, 2011 (UTC) Ustaliłem z innymi adminami że jeśli jeszcze raz jakiś IP-ek go zaatakuje to go zablokuje dla jego dobra. Poza tym GW aka Miszcz nie ma nic przeciwko i nawet nic nie protestował. Więc o co ci chodzi ?? 15:42, wrz 23, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz nie chciałem cię obrazić ani nic tylko wiesz chciałem ci powiedzieć że tym razem to nie było z powodu moich osobistych powodów tylko zrobiłem to by co chwila nie trzeba było banować IP-ków za to że go zaczepiają. 16:13, wrz 23, 2011 (UTC) Ale o jakie dziedzictwo ci chodzi bo jakoś tego nie rozumiem ?? A i masz rację że regulamin powinien być taki sam dla wszystkich. 16:23, wrz 23, 2011 (UTC) A o to chodzi: No wiesz wg mnie bardziej pasuje dziedzictwo niż spuścizna i przepraszam ale sam nie wiem czemu to zmieniłem. Mogła byś to poprawić ?? 16:34, wrz 23, 2011 (UTC) Mała poprawka do tego co pisałem wcześniej. Nie chodzi o to że nie wiem czemu to zmieniłem tlko o to że to był gotowy tekst autorstwa GW (poprosił mnie bym to wrzucił po jego zablokowaniu) a ja go nie przejrzałem. 16:41, wrz 23, 2011 (UTC)